


The Apple Tree

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is really just a practice in description that I wrote ages ago and has been sitting on my laptop forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> It is heavily Caspian/Susan and is probably just a bit fluffy because although I love the book Prince Caspian well enough, I am also not opposed to the pairing of Caspian and Susan as has become a standard since the movie Prince Caspian came out, which is one of my favorite movies. Please review and tell me what you think although I will say that flames are only used to roast marshmallows so please don't waste my time or yours with them. Enjoy. Oh and my descriptions of both Caspian and Susan are based on the movie versions because despite that the accent that Ben Barnes used in the film sounded slightly ridiculous, he and Anna Popplewell were so cute together in that movie.
> 
> Disclaimers: Anything that is easily recognizable is not owned by me. I am simply writing out of a love of the Chronicles of Narnia and these characters and no profit comes from this work.
> 
> Spoilers: None, just an indeterminate time during the film version of Prince Caspian. Queen Susan has a private moment to just sit and watch and reflect on what she sees.

Susan POV

I sat in the apple tree as silently as I could, just watching him as he and Edmund continued to practice with their swords. The sound of metal clashing was the only noise in the quiet ruins of our home. I could feel the breeze from the ocean as it blew my hair into my face and I had to keep from groaning in frustration and giving myself away. I simply tucked the hair behind my ear and just continued to watch them. I saw the wind ruffle his hair as well and I had this sudden urge to want to run my fingers through it. I had to grip the tree branch I was perched on to keep from simply jumping down between the two of them and doing it. I hadn't really meant to follow Edmund and Caspian back to the ruins of my old home but I couldn't help it when I had seen them sneaking out of the How in the middle of the day. I had been stuck in the caves underground for so long that I thought it was only fair that I trail them and get some fresh air myself.

'Plus the view didn't hurt,' I thought, feeling my cheeks flush as my mind began to follow that train of thought.

"So this is your old home?" Caspian asked in his Spanish accent.

Edmund nodded as they both lowered their swords and came over to the base of the tree and sat down under the shade of the branches. I silently tried to push myself a little further out of view and realized that it was impossible.

'Please don't let them look up here,' I thought.

I heard Caspian laugh at something else that Edmund said and I sighed softly as I wished I could have been down there with them, looking into his eyes. I closed my own eyes as I brought his face up in my mind. His dark brown eyes had held me in that mesmerizing gaze of his and I realized now that I wanted to stay in it forever and get lost in it. There was always an edge of mischief hidden there behind the anger, hurt and confusion that I had seen when I looked up into his eyes the few times I had dared to in Peter's presence. I didn't ever dare linger too long but I had found it unavoidable at one point when we had been left alone together for a few moments earlier during the week. At first it had been incredibly awkward, but when I saw the anger fade and slowly soften, he smiled and I found myself drinking in and memorizing the sparkle I had seen in his eyes as the light from the torches reflected in them. It wasn't just his eyes that held me in his power and presence. I wanted so badly sometimes to pull him into a dark corner of the How and just kiss him senseless, which wasn't like me at all. What I wouldn't give for just a second of his lips on mine although I never dared to voice any of this, afraid it would all be over soon and Aslan would separate me from him.

"Caspian, do you know the one mistake that most spies make?" I heard Edmund ask, pulling me out of my thoughts and causing my eyes to fly open.

"Spies?" he asked, confused.

I looked down to see Edmund nod before he glanced up to where I was sitting and look straight at me with a smirk. I glared at him as I knew what he was playing at.

"They always pick the most obvious place to hide when listening to other people's conversations," he said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at King Edmund…." Caspian trailed off confused.

I sighed and swung my legs over one side of the tree branch I was sitting on, pushing myself off the branch and jumping to the ground. Caspian looked up as I landed on the grass right by him, straightening my dress and giving Edmund one last glare before he burst out laughing as I walked away without a word.

"What was that about?" I heard Caspian ask in confusion and I sighed in frustration.

Maybe he wasn't so great, even to look at….

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there it is. A short, fluffy-ish one shot of Susan and Caspian. Let me know what you think. Like I said, I wrote it ages ago right after the film came out so I know it probably isn't the greatest but hey, it's something. I always sort of felt like Caspian spent the majority of the movie with this confused aura about him and thought it might make a cute thing for a story.
> 
> Please review :)


End file.
